This invention relates work supporting beds for sewing machines, and more particularly, to a sewing machine bed structure which can be converted quickly to accommodate either flat or tubular shaped work pieces.
In a prior convertible bed construction for sewing machines as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,582, a hinged work supporting panel is provided which may selectively be lowered into a retracted position exposing a sewing machine cylinder bed for accommodation of tubular shaped articles or raised to a position providing a substantially coplanar extension of the work supporting surface of the cylinder bed for the accommodation of flat work pieces. In this patented construction, one set of cooperating elements is provided on one edge of the hinged work supporting panel and on the sewing machine bed for selectively retaining the panel in the raised position, while a separate set of cooperating elements is provided on another edge of the hinged work supporting panel and on the sewing machine bed for separating the panel from the sewing machine bed to prevent marring of the finish when the panel is lowered.